Merkel: ‘You’ve misplaced your centre line!’
Shortly after the delivery of the Hislop speech Angela Merkel, the Imperial Chancellor, took great effort to stick it to the FCRP. (Falleentium’s Crazyiest Radical Party) She stood in the chamber delivering a speech to the Chamber of deputies about the Imperial Government’s new investment plans that would soon be delivered to the chamber, but shortly after came onto the topic of the FCRP. Here is a short note of what she said: Originally posted by Angela Merkel, Imperial Chancellor: ‘As many ministers I imagine are aware, if you pay attention to the insignificant as I do, is that a party within this chamber delivered a speech quite recently that was rather shambolic. It launched incorrect allegations, which as I’m also sure you’re aware is nothing new for this party, but it also was quite worrying. First, Mr Rompuy, to address your fellow member’s speech he stated that this government has done nothing? Might I ask what planet he is living on? This government has delivered reform to put this country to amends. It has enabled workers to get to their workplace without crippling costs of transportation, it has ensured that technical skills are being promoted across the Falleen Empire, it has introduced new taxation reform to make sure everyone pays their bit. To say that this government has done nothing would be preposterous. Although, I suppose if you intend to win an election by lying you’re on the right path! Mr Speaker, this party that stands before me is not a party of sensible politics, it is not a party of strength. It proclaims to be ‘Strong and Stable.’ Whilst it has certainly not given way to sensible policy I cannot say without a guilty conscience that this that stands before me is strong. The FCRP is weak, they’re weak because they have nothing to offer the Falleen people but hate and bad reform. They’re the party that wanted to cut the wages of Faleen people, Mr Speaker. It is that specific reform which came to mind when Mr Hislop claimed that the FCRP represented the ‘centre right’ which, is why I’ve brought with me a political compass and a pen to demonstrate to Mr Rompuy where exactly the centre line is. I can assure you, that the centre line is not where his party stands. *Merkel would proceed to place the compass down and draw a new vertical centre line and hold it up to the chamber* This appears to be where Mr Hislop feels the centre line is, not where we all know it is, but here. His party is not the ‘Centre right’ of Falleen politics it is a radical right wing party that seeks to destroy the lives of the Falleen people. He’s offered no solutions, he’s offered no bright ideas. He has just stood up and spouted hate at the rest of this chamber. An election is coming up next year, and I am sure. The Falleen people will choose hope over hate, they will choose this strong government over his weak band of buffoons who do not seek to help the Falleen people, only to harm them!' Category:The Imperial Constitution